Sweet Misery
by Pikashan61
Summary: A fic that breaks out of the annoying Ash and Misty offsping cliches and dares to ask: What if their daughter fell in love with Brock's son? Not to mention what would happen if Misty decided to bake. Full of romance and humor!
1. If Only She Knew

SweetMisery

I'm so sorry, first of all. Not only did I have the worst case of writer's block known to man, I was extremely busy with school, being in the play Grease (rehearsals every night for three hours), and work. But, now it's summer, and I'm back with a totally new multi-parter fic for ya' all. This story was a result of two storylines that have been bouncing around in my head for four months. Throw em' together, and wadda ya got? A new Pikashan fanfic, that's what! LOL, this also marks the first fic since my first posted fic that I haven't said, And the next part of Storming the WB is on it's way! Anyway (moving on...), as always, enjoy, for the next part of this fic is on it's way!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know the drill, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, PD would be an OAV of it by now. Don't take all my money in costly legal battles. Also, the song Sweet Misery is property of Michelle Branch.  
  
  
Sweet Misery  
By Pikashan61  
  
The night was a dark one, the moon only a small silver crescent in the clear black sky.   
  
Indigo Stadium, it's great torch lit, lay still save for the flickers of light and shadow caused by   
  
the massive flame. Inside, a man and a pokemon sat, still and unmoving on the hard, ash-   
  
gray concrete seats. The man stared out at the empty stadium reflecting on days and   
  
adventures gone past. Inside these walls, lives would be changed, dreams would be   
  
crushed, and tears of happiness and defeat would flow and be hidden by the quick wipe of   
  
a sleeve. The man knew it all. He knew what it felt like to be defeated, to feel as if life could   
  
end right then and you wouldn't care. The burning feeling of humiliation and the twinge of   
  
jealousy when spying the trainers in the winner's circle. He also knew the feeling of elation   
  
that came with a win. The adrenaline slowly draining out of your body as you are embraced   
  
by your pokemon and your friends. The feeling that, yes, you've made it. Even then, as he   
  
thought it, the rush came back to him. The sweat that fell in tiny droplets along your hairline,   
  
the taste of the dusty air as your mouth is suddenly dry, gripping the pokeballs on your   
  
belt, seemingly a lifeline to sanity. Instinct takes over, and the battle is the only thing on your   
  
mind. That creature is battling for you and you're not going to let it, or yourself, down. You   
  
shout out orders as if both of your lives depend on it, though deep down the feeling that,   
  
no matter what, your pokemon will still love you, keeps your mind grounded. The man   
  
couldn't forget this feeling. It was compounded in his brain so defiantly by countless battles   
  
that he could often see them when he closed his eyes. He reached down to rub the furry   
  
golden pokemon's head, and the yellow mouse cooed in response. The man smiled at him   
  
and chuckled.   
  
  
This is a crazy business, Pikachu.   
  
  
But we all find ways to pull through, eh Ash? A playful female voice pierced Ash's   
  
cloud of thought as he turned to see Misty, his best friend/ sparring partner/ wife, trotting   
  
  
toward him. The years had been kind to both of them. Ash, though thirty-eight, was still   
  
muscular and determined, the only hint of his age a sprinkling of gray in his unruly black hair.   
  
The thirty-nine year old Misty, with a metabolism that Kathy Lee would die for, still   
  
maintained a slim figure and sported only a few wrinkles as a result of two kids who were a   
  
little too much like their mom and dad. Misty took a little leap over the railing of the walkway   
  
and landed next to Ash with a look of mock annoyance. Pikachu greeted Misty with an   
  
enthusiastic Pika pikachu! as he leaped onto her shoulder. Ash grinned sheepishly.   
  
  
Hey Mist.  
  
  
Hey yourself. May I ask why you're out here in the middle of the night? She said   
  
with her arms crossed as she stared down at him. Ash rolled his eyes.   
  
  
Don't give me that look, Misty. I know you're not mad. She shook her head and   
  
settled down beside him.  
  
  
Who says I'm not? You wake up and find your husband gone there's a little worry   
  
involved. He smiled and when Misty saw that, she smiled too.   
  
  
she poked him, Spill it Ketchum... what's on your mind? He sighed.   
  
  
It feels weird not to battle anymore in these things, but that's not anything new... and   
  
this is going to be the first year where Professor Oak won't be able to make the trip up   
  
here, not to mention the fact that Kassy is battling tomorrow... this is her first tournament...   
  
  
So that's what this is about. Misty cut in. You're worried about her, aren't you?   
  
  
Ash tried his best to look aghast. What? Why should I be worried about Kassy?   
  
She's more then prepared! Heck, if I had been that prepared, I would have won that first   
  
year! Not to mention the amazing gene pool she has... Misty and Pikachu both looked at   
  
him, eyebrows raised, obviously skeptical.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash stared at them for a moment. How in the heck did he manage to marry the only   
  
woman and own the only pokemon in the world who could read his thoughts? Jeez... he   
  
shrugged.   
  
  
Alright, fine. So I am kinda worried. Shouldn't I be? I'm her father after all. He stared   
  
back at Misty.   
  
  
What if she loses, Mist? What if she get hurt? With a sigh, Misty smiled at him.   
  
  
Then she loses. She'll survive. After all... She wrapped her arms around his whist   
  
and laid her head on his shoulder, ...you turned out okay. He sighed unhappily.   
  
  
Ash, don't worry. You know she's gonna do just fine. I swear, that girl is part golem.   
  
She gets through virtually everything unscratched. Pikachu nodded. Pika pikachu pika, pika   
  
pi. (Misty's right, Ash.)  
  
  
I just remember what it feels like to lose in this thing, Misty. It's like having your heart   
  
ripped out. She shouldn't have to feel that.   
  
  
And as I remember, recovery is amazingly quick, Mr. Pokemon Master. She   
  
kissed his cheek. Kassy will do great. He crossed his arms and tried his best to look   
  
annoyed.   
  
  
If she loses and decides run a Magicarp Aquarium for the rest of her life, I'm blaming   
  
you. Misty rolled her eyes.   
  
  
I'm willing to take that risk. She said with a grin. He looked at her and smiled. Pikachu   
  
stared at both of them and shook his head. Twenty-eight years with these people, and he   
  
was still baffled.   
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, a fourteen year old girl laid wide awake in her bunk. The dark   
  
atmosphere of the cabin matched countless Pokemon Centers, proving to be a little   
  
disappointing. One would think that during an event as important as this, the digs would be   
  
a little more posh. But it wasn't this thought that was keeping her awake. No, the narcoleptic   
  
remedy was one of her three traveling companions, Clover, snoring loudly enough to wake   
  
a small village in the other bed. Not that she hadn't gotten used to this after a year or two,   
  
but the sound seemed amplified in the small room, and the poor girl couldn't even blink.   
  
Dear lord, it was loud. She wanted to barge, snarling, out of there and into Luke and Allan's   
  
room, kick one of them unceremoniously out of bed and go calmly to sleep. But what good   
  
would that do? She could just imagine the fight that would come in the morning and she   
  
knew that she would be forced to sleep on the hard wood of the floor the next night. Her   
  
bed would be hanging in a tree somewhere. Her friends were like that. Kassy sighed. She   
  
probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. The battles the next day didn't worry her in   
  
the least. She had the skills to go all the way, and she had the genes of an acclaimed water   
  
pokemon master and the reigning Pokemon Master to pad her if she fell. Battling was in her   
  
blood, and she had proof. No, she wasn't worried about that. It was the recent sighting of   
  
Otto that had startled her sleepless. Growing up, Otto Slate had been her best friend, a   
  
guy she could count on in good times and bad, and the only boy she knew that would help   
  
her dress up Pikachu (much to the poor, patient pokemon's dismay). But leaving for training   
  
at eleven had hit both of them hard. She had insisted on traveling the route that their father's   
  
had taken, while Otto wanted to hit the lesser known gyms. With that, a promise to travel   
  
together that had been in place since they had known each other went up in smoke. Kassy   
  
had tried to be upbeat of course, but the indifference that Otto showed toward her after that   
  
hurt, and Kassy had left with nary a goodbye to him. He had always been a quiet reserved   
  
person, but never totally indifferent. Now, seeing him today, strong, tan and very attractive   
  
looking, she was suprised at not only the resemblance to his father, but the degree he had   
  
changed. It scared Kassy that her former best friend had grown up without her. Not that she   
  
hadn't changed, she thought as she ran her fingers through her red hair, short in the back of   
  
her head, and long, soft bangs in the front. The early 90's style cut had been the brainchild   
  
of Clover and a brainless night of caterpie cola, but she grew to love the don't-mess-with-  
  
me hairstyle. She had changed in other ways too. As a person and as a trainer. How would   
  
Otto be different? Would he have forgotten how much they cared about each other? A   
  
particularly load snorf from Clover broke her out the trace. She snarled. Grabbing her pillow   
  
and a sheet, Kassy stormed toward the boy's room. All this stuff could be dealt with   
  
tomorrow. Right now, sleep was top priority. As Kassy moved ever closer to the boy's   
  
room, she put another item on her mental to-do list: Buy padding. The floor is awfully hard.  
  
Can you catch all the references to other comics and to a certain Pokemon chara's Japanese name? LOL, hope you enjoyed... please review! I love reviews... no flames though... Sam is sleeping and won't be able to put them out. Send any rants you have to the good ol' addie (which, in case you've forgotten, is pikashan61@yahoo.com). Pokeshippers Rule!  
  
This fic is © Pikashan61 2001, as are all my fics. Don't take!


	2. Goodbye To You

SweetMisery2

LOL, I am having way WAY too much fun with this fic! I haven't really experimented yet with Ash and Misty as married adults before in a fic, and boy am I having fun doing it! Anyway, I got part two to you before I left for animation camp (HA HA!) and it's rather cool, so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: It was on part one, pal. Go read it there if this is so important to you, lol. All it says it that I don't own pokemon... wait! I was tricked into saying it again! Drat! Oh well...  
  
  
Sweet Misery  
By Pikashan61  
  
  
Misty had never been good at the whole thing. The cooking especially.   
  
Her friends and relatives still told the horror story of the peach cobbler from her and Ash's   
  
wedding reception. She had spent all day a week before the wedding preparing it, and a   
  
strange mixture of... something... combined with the heat from the oven when the pastry   
  
was cooked seemed to create a time bomb. When Tracy, being a good friend, had cut a   
  
slice for Misty's aging grandmother, the cobbler had blown sky high, injuring him severely.   
  
They had sent him a thoughtful get well card from their honeymoon in the Orange Islands,   
  
but Tracy had never dared to touch Misty's cooking since. The morning of the first rounds of   
  
the Indigo League competition, Misty had decided to wake up early and go all out with a   
  
huge breakfast for Kassy and her friends, not to mention Brock and Cheryl, who had said   
  
the would be glad to come over the next morning for some coffee. So Ash was not   
  
surprised to walk through the door of the kitchen that morning to be met with an angry,   
  
pancake batter covered Misty. He quickly put all thrusters in reverse, but it was too late.  
  
  
Oh no you don't! growled Misty, grabbing onto the back of his shirt to pull him back   
  
in the room.   
  
  
Gaaaa... um... sweety, I know a nice bagel place on the corner...GAAAAA... Ash   
  
was not getting out of the cooking deal as easily as he had previously hoped.   
  
  
Misty waved a spoon at him, looking for all the world like Marge Cleaver on some   
  
kind of drug.   
  
  
You are going to put THAT on... She waved the spoon at an apron, and you are   
  
going to help me COOK BREAKFAST! Suddenly the spoon was in his face, like a   
  
demented sword. Got it?! Ash nodded profusely. Her eyes narrowed.   
  
~  
  
Your mom's cooking breakfast for us? Allan said with a yawn from his place on the   
  
hard wood floor after Kassy told her crew the news.   
  
  
Yep, so you idiots better get your butts up. Luke lazily stared up at her.   
  
  
Who's fault is it again that we're so tired? Kassy growled, her temper short. Wait...   
  
wait... it was YOUR FAULT! finished Luke, He collapsed back into bed.   
  
Kassy rolled her eyes and made a quick decision.   
  
  
ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! She grabbed Luke and dragged him out of bed, dumping   
  
him on top of Allan. With that, she took out her mallet, holding it threateningly above her   
  
head.   
  
  
You see this?! This will be your fate if you don't GET DRESSED AND COME   
  
WITH ME!!!!!! At that opportune moment, Clover stuck her head in the room and said, with   
  
genuine sincerity, Guys? Could you shut up? I'm trying to sleep.   
  
~  
  
All the members of the household, including Pikachu and Togepi, were covered in   
  
pancake batter by the time Misty finally laid the hot plate full of pancakes on the table. With   
  
that accomplished, the group retreated to the bathrooms to shower, Pikachu mumbling   
  
about Pika-pikapis... (Crazy families...). as he walked. After a refreshing shower, Ash   
  
slipped into a pair of jeans and white button-up shirt, and put his hat firmly on his head as he   
  
walked out to the kitchen.   
  
  
Misty smiled apologetically as he came in. Er... Ash grinned. No problem Mist.   
  
I'm sure it turned out good.   
  
  
Misty cooked it? I wouldn't bet on it. They both turned to see a smiling Brock in the   
  
kitchen doorway. Misty shook her head.   
  
  
Look Ash, it's that pathetic guy from Pewter City. What was his name again? Oh   
  
yeah... She gave him a nasty grin, ... Brock the Fool.  
  
  
Love you too, Misty. He commented, walking over and giving both of them a hug.   
  
Behind him came Cheryl, his pokemon breeder wife and, coincidentally, Dupilca's big   
  
sister.   
  
  
Hey guys! She perkily said as she entered the kitchen. For awhile after the two got   
  
married, Misty couldn't stand Cheryl. Her annoyingly perky attitude toward life made Misty   
  
want to kill someone most of the time. But after spending three days on a husband   
  
organized Camping Break for the Moms mother's day present from Ash and Brock that   
  
resulted in getting lost and having to bushwhack to a Pokemon center, Misty had seen a   
  
different side of Cheryl. They had both been angry for most the trip, and anger can have   
  
the power to bring two people together under the right circumstances. Now, the two were   
  
virtually best pals.   
  
  
Misty yelled with a grin, as they shared a girly hug that caused Brock and   
  
Ash to give each other the look. After the greeting ritual was   
  
complete, Cheryl spoke up.  
  
  
I hope you don't mind, but I invited Otto to come to breakfast. Misty smiled.  
  
  
Of course! It's fine... I bet Kas will be glad to see him.   
  
  
Brock nodded. It has been awhile. You'll be surprised, he's virtually grown up now.  
  
  
Dear lord, another Brock! Hide your teenage girls, everyone! Misty said with an evil   
  
grin. Ash and Pikachu cracked up while Brock sat across from them and fumed. Cheryl just   
  
gave Brock a look.   
  
  
Ha ha, Mist, very funny. Brock growled in mock annoyance.  
  
  
Misty smirked. Ash and Pikachu certainly thought it was funny. Seems you have a   
  
selective memory, Brocko.   
  
  
So does Ash... he's married to you, after all. That comment was met with a wack   
  
from Misty's mallet, and more laughing from Ash, Pikachu and Cheryl.  
  
~  
  
So, your mom likes to cook, huh? Clover said with a yawn, still whipping the sleep   
  
from her eyes as they walked, a group of pokemon training zombies. Kassy tried to think of   
  
an appropriate answer to that question. Yes, her mom did like to cook, but it was a scary   
  
road to the finished product and many harmless appliances met their doom on the way.   
  
When it was complete, you had a 50-50 chance of it being remotely edible. Kassy sighed.   
  
This was going to be very interesting.  
  
  
Yeah, she likes to cook... I guess.   
  
  
said Allan, a hungry grin on his face. I'm starved.   
  
  
Kassy rolled her eyes. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting indeed.   
  
  
I wouldn't count on it being edible... said a quiet voice behind them. As if   
  
rehearsed, the entire group turned in one motion to bet met with a tall, brown haired, and   
  
soft spoken pokemon trainer by the name of Otto Slate. He shrugged. Misty can find a   
  
way to mess up apple slices and peanut butter. Kassy's mouth dropped open as the   
  
other three's eye's narrowed.   
  
  
Who are you? Clover growled, taking a step forward, her hand on a pokeball. A   
  
strand of her shoulder length green hair fell into her face. Otto ignored her and looked straight   
  
at Kassy, a small smile on his tan face. Hey Kas, long time no see.   
  
  
It took Kassy a few seconds to regain the use of her vocal cords, and when she did,   
  
her voice was horse. He chuckled. Yep, it's me. Of course she knew it was   
  
him. She had thought of him all the time on her journey. She had seen him every day of her   
  
childhood, and would know him by his eyes and smile even if he had aged one hundred   
  
years. He was her best... well, ex-best friend. Suddenly, a voice transported her back to   
  
the present.   
  
  
Um... Kas? Kassy turned to see three pairs of suspicious and curious eyes staring   
  
at her. She said, remembering where she was. Guys, this is Otto. That was good,   
  
she thought to herself. Non-descript and neutral.   
  
  
Otto, meet Clover, Luke and Allan. Hellos were exchanged and with a nod Otto   
  
commented to Clover, Nice hair. Now, Clover, being the short fused person that she   
  
was, couldn't quite place this in her mind. Was it a complement, or was the idiot being   
  
sarcastic? Clover had dyed her hair green as a match for her name, and loved the funny   
  
comments that were always coming her way, but hated it when people treated her   
  
differently because of it. And if he was being sarcastic, just who did this guy think he   
  
was?   
  
  
Yeah, I like it. Clover answered stiffly. Kassy watched the growing tension   
  
between them with a forced smile. This was not good. She decided to jump in and get the   
  
two away from each other before Clover got any more POed.   
  
  
SO! Otto, where are you off to? He gave her a smile, and started to walk past her.   
  
The same place you're going I presume. I was invited to breakfast... He stopped by   
  
Kassy and stared at her. ...and I wouldn't be so rude as to pass up an invitation. Kassy   
  
tried to speak, but was at a loss for words. He kept walking toward the familiar cabin, while   
  
Kassy just stood there, mouth agape.   
  
  
Jeez Ketchum, where do you meet these people? Luke said, interrupting her   
  
thoughts, and he and Allan moved past her. Clover followed. Come on ya idiot. Is he   
  
related to you or something? Jeez, I can't believe I have to sit through breakfast with him...  
  
  
Kassy was at a total loss. Just who did he think he was? Oh right... her best friend.   
  
Then why did she feel so uncomfortable? What had changed?  
  
~  
  
Dis es awtome Mrs. Ketcum! Said Luke, his mouth full of food. Yes, for once   
  
Misty's cooking had come out, not just edible, but rather tasty as well. Misty gave Brock a   
  
look that clearly said, HA! Who's laughing now? before turning back to Luke with a smile.   
  
  
Why thank you Luke! I'm glad you like it.   
  
  
The table was full of conversation, as families in the literal and figurative sense caught   
  
up on each other's lives. The only silent one was Otto. Kassy talked with her friends and her   
  
family, but would occasionally glance at Otto to see him staring at her inquisitively at her. It   
  
was completely nerve-racking. Finally, Kassy grew tired of it.  
  
  
Excuse me Mom, but I just remembered I forgot... um... something outside. Can I   
  
go get it? Misty looked at her daughter for a moment.   
  
  
Uh.. sure. Kassy gave Otto a hard look, and then looked pleasantly back at her   
  
mother.   
  
  
Thanks. Be right back! Kassy said as she trotted briskly out of the cabin. Otto stood   
  
up and followed her out, with a quick, She'll need some help... as he went. All four parents   
  
at the table were silent, sharing a very confused look with one another. What the heck was   
  
going on?  
  
~  
  
I can't believe you! What's your problem?! Kassy yelled, finally alone with Otto for   
  
the first time since they were kids.   
  
  
Otto stared at her in disbelief. My problem?! Who's the one that obviously has   
  
forgotten I exist!  
  
  
Kassy snarled at the teen. What?! Of course I haven't!  
  
  
Oh yeah?! Oh look, ho hum, this is Otto.' Guess you're too popular for me to be   
  
counted as a friend now! We only grew up together! But hey, when you're a popular trainer   
  
like yourself, you don't need friends like me.  
  
  
Kassy was positively livid. WHAT?! I tried to introduce you to my friends, but no!   
  
Otto is too good for that!  
  
  
Even when he was angry, Otto never really shouted. He would yell, but even then it   
  
wasn't all that loud. Now, he felt like screaming. Instead, his voice grew low and seething   
  
with anger. It's quite a sensation to stare at your best friend and not know who it is   
  
anymore... ever felt it?   
  
  
Kassy growled, ... with this guy named Otto. Know where I can find him?!  
  
  
A part of him felt like screaming, like crying... and yet another part of him wanted to   
  
just tell Kassy he was sorry again and again. But instead, he turned away and started   
  
walking. I don't have to take this abuse from a... a... He paused, He spit out   
  
the word. Her eyes narrowed.   
  
  
So I'm a stranger then? Well, if we battle, all the easier it will be to beat you then...  
  
  
He turned back to her for a moment, his anger showing in his features and his eyes.   
  
Tell your mom thanks for breakfast, and I'm sorry I couldn't stay and finish it.  
  
  
Kassy just stomped away. She had suddenly decided she wanted nothing at all to   
  
do with Otto Slate. As soon as he was out of sight though, a powerful sadness overtook   
  
her, and she collapsed against the wall of the cabin and sobbed.  
  
  
BWHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Eat that, lol... anyways, please review! PLEASE REVIEW! I like suggestions and comments because they get me to the finishing point of the fic a heck of a lot faster. Anyway, send anything you want to send (money, fame, fortune, the secret of happiness...) to the good ol' addie. Pokeshippers Rule!  
  
This fic is ©Pikashan61 2001, as are all my other fics. Don't take!


	3. All You Wanted

SweetMisery3 

Holy crap! Have I taken long enough or WHAT?! Actually, this part has been finished for a month or so, but I was waiting for ff.net to return from it's semi-permanent cyber grave before I posted it... it's been almost four an a half months since i posted part two, and it's about freakin' time, do you not agree!? I mean, part four is half done already, fok sake! But don't worry folks, this fic is in it for the long haul. I like the charas that seem to be coming out of my silly little mind for this particular story, so this actually might prove to be longer then any of my fics before it! DUDE!!!! LOL, on a skippier note, it's almost December, and you know what that means... that's right, SHAN-FANS!!!!! PIKASHAN'S THIRD ANNUAL AAMRN CHRISTMAS FIC!!!!! This year's fic is going to be called The Gift and is going to mainly revolve around some deep discussions between Ash and Misty while facing a difficult time during the holiday season. As always, it will be multiple parts, with the last part being posted as my gift to you on Christmas Eve. I hope that you all read and enjoy, and pray for more fics during the coming year... because I really screwed with you, only having the last part of Storming the WB and Sweet Misery during the year of 2001. I'm doing my best, girls and guys! Anyway, enough random fic babbling! READ!!!!!  
~  
  
Sweet Misery  
By Pikashan61  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never have, never will. I also, though I know Michelle Branch, do not own her song. Ever strike you, that when I started writing this fic, she was still little unknown Michelle, who sings at talent shows in my hometown and stuff, and now she's all famous? It's struck me. Anyways...  
  
~  
  
Hey, compadre, may I ask why you're out here moping about? And where's the   
  
Otto kid?   
  
  
Clover's strong voice startled Kassy, causing her to jerk her head up from the tiny   
  
circles she was drawing in the dirt.   
  
  
Jeez Clover, you scared me! Kassy gasped, trying to wipe the remaining tears   
  
from her eyes. Clover looked at her inquisitively, and her face filled with surprise when she   
  
realized Kassy had been crying.  
  
  
Wha.. what happened? The alarmed look quickly turned to one of rage.   
  
  
What did he do to you?! Clover turned to the road, hand on Chuck, her Wartortle's,   
  
pokeball. Which way did he go? I'll kill   
  
  
Kassy jumped up. No Clover! Clover stopped and turned to her, her face twisted   
  
in a scowl. Kassy smiled, her friend's concern for her strangely comforting. Clover was   
  
always there for her... the way a best friend should be.   
  
  
It's okay, really. We just... kinda... had an... argument. Clover lifted an eyebrow at   
  
Kassy, and dropped her arm back to her side.   
  
  
Um... okay... excuse me for being out of the loop,' but I'm confused. Kassy   
  
sighed and sat down against the cabin once more.   
  
  
It's very hard to explain. Clover rolled her eyes.   
  
  
Try me.   
  
  
Kassy sighed again. Believe it or not, the guy used to be my best pal.   
  
  
Clover stared at her in disbelief. You're kidding! Him? Kassy nodded. Clover   
  
chuckled disbelievingly, But he's nothing like you! He's uptight, quiet, and was wearing a   
  
Flaming Digletts' tee! You're into hanging loose, too loud for most of us to stand, and hate   
  
the Flaming Digletts!   
  
  
Kassy rolled her eyes. Opposites attract, right? He's also sweet, funny, and... She   
  
stopped. What was she doing? Was she defending him?! She mentally smacked herself   
  
upside the head.  
  
  
Was, I mean, was sweet and funny. Kassy scowled. Now he's an inconsiderate,   
  
mean spirited... GUY!   
  
  
Clover smiled at her friend's lame attempt at being   
  
  
HERE HERE! They're all scum. She stood up and brushed herself off.   
  
She stretched her hand to Kassy to help her up, ... just keep that in mind and keep your   
  
wits about you. Remember, we have some incompetent trainers to annihilate this   
  
afternoon.   
  
  
Kassy laughed and took Clover's hand. What a pal. Thanks Clover. She   
  
shrugged.   
  
  
What are friends for, eh?  
  
~  
  
Otto couldn't believe it. They had been together for less then a half an hour and   
  
already they weren't on speaking terms. Sure, he had been a little distant with her weird   
  
friends, but she knew he was quiet, right? And he couldn't help staring at her during   
  
breakfast... she was... well, she was Kas.   
  
  
You can't get all bent out of shape now, Otto old boy, he mentally coached himself,   
  
you've got some battles to win.   
  
  
It all came down to that. Every single person at this tournament wanted it more then   
  
the last, and any sort of mental interference could spell doom during battle. It was still all   
  
about the pokemon, the thrill of battle, the moments that had all lead up to this... the   
  
Pokemon League Championship on Indigo Plateau. The title, the glory. And that, Otto   
  
thought, has to be the first thing on the priority list. No matter how much he had missed her.   
  
No matter how much he cared.  
  
~  
  
Nervously, Ash straightened his coal black tie as he muttered his prepared speech   
  
over yet again in the full length mirror.   
  
  
Welcome trainers, breeders, and pokemon enthusiasts from around the world... He   
  
stopped suddenly, rolling his eyes at himself. I sound like an idiot, Pikachu.  
  
  
Pikachu, who was making suave gestures at himself in the reflective glass, paused   
  
for a moment to look up at him. Pika pika chu pi chu pikachu pi Pikapi. (No argument from   
  
me, Ash.)  
  
  
Ash stared down at him and scowled. Thanks. At least I have a supportive   
  
pokemon, eh buddy?   
  
  
Pika... (Hey...) The pokemon went back to practicing looking cool again, just in case   
  
there would be any cute girl pikachu at the tournament, ...pika pika chu pik pikachu pi pi   
  
pikachu. (... I was just agreeing with you like a good and loyal pokemon should.)  
  
  
Misty, who had been getting ready in the small bathroom of their cabin at Indigo,   
  
stuck her head out, the intent being to find out where Ash had put the toothpaste. Ash   
  
noticed her in the mirror and grinned.   
  
  
Misty, Pikachu is picking on me again!   
  
  
She laughed and shook her finger at Pikachu. Leave Ash alone, Pikachu. You know   
  
that cleaver comments are beyond his level of thinking. The pokemon burst out laughing.   
  
  
Ash rapidly turned around, trying hard to look angry, but unable to wipe the smile off   
  
of his face.   
  
  
She rolled her eyes and stepped out, hands on her hips, reviling a simple form-  
  
fitting blue sundress, most befitting for a water pokemon trainer of Misty's stature. In the   
  
past, wives and husbands of Pokemon Masters had all willingly taken a back seat to their   
  
spouses fame. This had all changed with Misty in the position. Misty was well known for her   
  
battling skills before Ash's victory at Indigo, and often still could be found in trainer   
  
magazines without mention of Ash. It could be safe to say that the two were some of the   
  
most well known figures, apart, as well as together, in Kanto and Johto. But, as Brock   
  
always said, If only they could act the part. The fact was that things hadn't changed that   
  
much. They still fought playfully in public, not to mention in private. Ash was still dense, and   
  
Misty was still short fused. That day, they were both running late, and their good-natured   
  
arguing was holding them up.  
  
  
She sighed at him with a gaze of entertained exasperation as he grinned at her, All   
  
joking aside sweety, we're behind already, and I need the toothpaste.  
  
  
He laughed. Fine, fine. Behind the mouthwash, I think... She smiled back at him.   
  
Thanks... and Ash?  
  
  
  
  
  
I think your speech is wonderful. She smiled coyly at him before disappearing   
  
back into the bathroom.   
  
  
Ash bellowed at Pikachu, See, it's great.   
  
  
Pikachu rolled his eyes. Only those two, he thought...  
  
~  
  
Come on water! Clover shouted as the her field schedule scrambled on the large   
  
screen above the registration desk.  
  
  
Idiot, you'll have all of them. Allan said quietly.  
  
  
Clover swiftly elbowed him in the stomach, knocking his breath out of him. I'm   
  
aware, ya daft fool. I want the water field first, so Chuck can gain experience. Jeez...  
  
  
He coughed, unable to answer.  
  
  
Kassy grinned at her friends, acting so quintessentially like themselves that all she   
  
could do was smile. Clover and her had become buddies early in their respective journeys.   
  
While at a Pewter City pokemon center party, they had both been dragged up to the   
  
karaoke stage to sing Throw You Out, a high pitched, annoying song by the Mankey   
  
Boys. During a conversation afterward, they found out they were both going to the same   
  
place.   
  
  
Travel together? Why not?   
  
  
A fast and furiously loyal friendship was instantly established, and Kassy had never   
  
doubted Clover's undying friendship, nor had she had any reason to.   
  
  
Luke and Allen had joined the duo six months before, after almost accidentally killing   
  
them both. They had been rolling boulders down a hill in efforts to attract Golem (Luke,   
  
being a rock trainer, wanted one, really, REALLY BAD!), little knowing they were rolling   
  
them onto a frequently used path. After the close call, they were quickly made aware of that   
  
by Clover. For some odd reason, the boys thought, Hey, let's travel with these rather   
  
short tempered girls and see if we can get killed! At least, that was Kassy's rational. As   
  
much as both she and Clover ridiculed them both, they were also kinda fond of the guys,   
  
who were always good for a laugh on a bad day. That understandably downcast day,   
  
Kassy was getting a kick out of watching them anger Clover.   
  
  
I said shut up ya idiot! Clover said, bopping Luke on the head before turning back   
  
to the kind, but confused, desk woman.  
  
  
I'm sorry. My friends... Clover cast an angry, comedic glance at both the boys.   
  
..were bring loud. What did you say?  
  
  
You're battling Lena of New Bark in the first round,one o' clock, in the water field. The   
  
rest of your schedule... She handed her a piece of paper, ... is on here. Good luck!   
  
  
Thanks a bundle! Clover swirled around excitedly. WATER! Alright!   
  
  
She rushed up beside the laughing Kassy and grabbed her arm. Lunch is on me   
  
after the ceremonies, my friend! VICTORY IS OURS!  
  
  
The boys, being the mooches that they were, jumped in front of them.  
  
  
Us too, right Clover ol' pal?! They both begged in perfect unison.  
  
  
She grinned and rolled her eyes. Aw jeez, why not? Tis' the spirit of goodwill   
  
guys!  
  
  
Hear hear! Kassy chorused, her friend's mood to good not to rub off.  
  
  
Just then, the intercom speakers of the city all crackled to life.  
  
  
Attention all Pokemon trainers- in one half of an hour at eleven o' clock, the opening   
  
ceremonies of the Pokemon League Championship will begin. All competing trainers   
  
please proceed immediately to the north entrance of the Stadium to line up for the   
  
presentation. Thank you, and good luck!  
  
  
The four friends fell silent for a moment, staring at each other.   
  
  
Kassy broke the silence with a wide grin of adrenaline and excitement,   
  
Let's do this.   
  
  
She stuck her hand out. Clover and the boys laid their hand one top of hers.   
  
  
Clover said, her voice edgy. They three of them nodded. And   
  
together, they screamed-  
  
  
One... two... three... WASTE   
  
~  
  
  
Kassy tried to stand as tall and proud as she felt, as the screams and yell of the crowd   
  
around her filled her with electricity and adrenaline. Her dad had always told her this was the   
  
hardest part of the tournament, knowing that everyone you know and love was expecting   
  
something from you... and everyone else was sizing you up. But, contrary to her father's   
  
experience, Kassy found it surprisingly easy. Back straight, head up, she stared ahead,   
  
unable to contain her grin. She stole a glance at her mom and dad, also smiling, up on the   
  
center podium. The look on her father's face, so childlike and warm, made her face glow   
  
even more. Her mother whispered something to her dad, and he and Pikachu chuckled at   
  
her comment, whatever it was. Those two, her mom and dad, they were Kassy's   
  
inspiration. She still could hear her father's voice, excitedly telling her stories about flying with   
  
ghost pokemon, about a mighty Spirit of the Sea, and adventures beyond her wildest   
  
imagination as she sat on the grass of their backyard in Pallet, awestricken. Her dad was the   
  
very symbol of a hero in her mind, and always had been. As he was introduced to the   
  
crowd at Indigo Stadium, a mighty yell came up from the masses, causing her to swell with   
  
pride. That's my father, she wanted to shout. That's my hero.  
  
~   
  
Alright Shan-fans, you know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW! *begs* PLEASE?! LOL, Send all rants and various flames to my good ol' addie, and, as always, Pokeshippers Rule!  
  
  
© Pikashan61 2001, as are all my other fics. DON'T TAKE!!!!  
  
~*Pikashan's heartfelt prayers go out to all those who where affected by the events Sept. 11th. My love and prayers are with you*~  



End file.
